shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulriel
Mulriel is the femslash ship between Mulan and Ariel from the Disney fandom. Canon As Mulan and Ariel are from different series, they have never met in canon. Even though a few Disney crossover games could have the two crossing paths with each other or get added to the same team, by the player's choice. In both of their films, Mulan and Ariel left home after making choices that involve a "sacrifice". Ariel also cares about her father but there have been times where their fights have hindered their bond. Before Mulan had left to join the army, she too had a fight with her father as well. In their sequel films, both of their fathers presented a special kind of necklace as a gift for a happy occasion. Their second films also focus on the bonds of love, between lovers, friends and family, as Mulan and Ariel struggle with the bond they share with Shang and Melody, while the other people in their lives and hold close to their hearts try to help them. Their other common trait is that they both get along well with animals. Ariel being a mermaid provided her with the ability to understand the ocean's fish and even seagulls, but she can't understand dogs even though she and Max get along. While Mulan gets along with Mushu and Cri-Kee on their journey, along with her dog Little Brother helping Mulan with a few of her chores. In their home's, Mulan and Ariel are different from the other girls and people there. The two have also worn both pink and blue colored clothing and flowers in their long hair. When they got to know their love interests they weren't their true selves, and while both Shang and Eric were shocked when they learned the truth they were still able to see that the bond they formed with the two women was real and began to except Mulan and Ariel for who they are alone. Fanon Mulan and Ariel are shipped by a small group of fans who believe they would get along very well. Along with the fact that both are extraordinary women, who have made their own kind of sacrifices for love, and because of Ariel's green tail and a few of Mulan's green colored clothing some view them as two of the green princesses. A few fan-made work will feature both of them as mermaids. A commonly used trait in Ariel ships. A few fan artist will also draw the two in their modern clothes in Ralph Breaks the Internet. The ship has a small fanbase on AO3, Tumblr and Deviantart. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ariel/Mulan (Disney) tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * Mulan and Ariel have appeared in multiple pieces of media without interaction. ** They were guest of the club in The House of Mouse. ** Both appear in Once Upon A Time. ** They both appear in Sofia the First, and have their own songs. ** They've been in Disney on Ice. ** They both appear in Kingdom Hearts II. ** They each have cameos in Ralph Breaks the Internet. ** They are two of the limit time characters, with a few limit time clothes, in Disney Magic Kingdoms. * They are both 16 years old. *Ariel is the youngest daughter in her family, while in the 2020 remake of Mulan, Hua Mulan is an older sister. Gallery A_Girl_Worth_Fighting_For_by_selkies-song.jpg Destiny_collection_sacrifice_by_sonala.jpg Cherry_Blossoms_by_bigender-mermaids.jpg She_Is_Cute_by_bigender-mermaids.jpg Mulan_and_Ariel_by_bigender-mermaids.png Ariel_and_Mulan_by_bigender-mermaids.jpg Ariel_and_Mulan_by_gijinkagal_1.jpg Ariel_and_Mulan_by_gijinkagal_2.jpg Ariel_and_Mulan_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_1.png Ariel_and_Mulan_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_2.png Ariel_and_Mulan_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_3.png Ariel_and_Mulan_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_4.png Ariel_and_Mulan_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_5.png Navigation